It's about to get weird
by Sirius.Black.licks.my.back
Summary: Sirius never died. Harry must come live with him due to his magical protection at his aunt and uncle's house being gone. Sirius and Harry have been secretly seeing each other for months. Weird things happen. people come back from the dead. Rated M to be safe Mpreg .
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. POSSIBLE MPREG IM NOT SURE YET. SEXY TIMES , NOTHING HARDCORE. OXOX**

Harry/Sirius  
don't like it , well don't read it.  
Sirius never died in my story, I just cannot allow it :'(

This is about to get weird

There was a loud crash. An explosion of lights all around the house was seen. Snape burst through Harry's bedroom door at private drive.

" Get up potter , don't waste any god damn time. The dark lord is coming. I have been sent to bring you to your godfather's house"

Harry didn't have time to ask questions. As Snape waved his wand, all of Harry's things were packed and disappeared. Snape grabbed Harry and they left the house. Arriving at Gimmmauld place Harry was forced into the house.  
Molly , Sirius and Remus all looked up at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry demanded to know.

Molly stood up and gave Harry a hug.

" The magic that was protecting you at your aunt and uncle's house has stopped working. It's as if Lily is alive again. That kind of magic only works if the person died saving you. The person in question has to remain dead. Lily and James are gone so we need to know how he who must not be named broke the spell" Said Molly.

Harry sat down , there was no place in the world safe for him except for here that is. However, his safety is only good for a small period of time, as it always seemed. Sirius walked over to Harry and gave his godson a hug. The poor boy was only 16 and he had already been through so much. Snape stood in the corner of the room , turning his attention to Remus and said

" The Potter brat is here safely. I must be off"

And like that Snape left the room , his cloak trailing behind him. Molly was the next to leave. She gave Harry a big hug and wished him the best before promising that the family would come visit when everything was safe again. Remus was the last to go. It was a full moon and he had to get to his shelter. Sirius would normally come with him but Remus ordered him to stay with Harry.

Now one might wonder why Sirius had to be ordered to stay with his godson. Well last summer when Harry spent time with his Godfather, they ended up having a drinking challenge. Remus being the logical man he is had given up after 10 drinks. Sirius and Harry though had kept going. By the time, the morning sun hit the windows they had woken up in bed together , naked with very telltale signs of what they had done the night before. At first, there was a lot of fighting and arguments but soon they just gave in. The boy who lived was in a secret relationship with his ex con Godfather , the press would love to get their hands on that story. The love letters written with care kept their love going during the school year and there secret nightly meetings during holidays kept them wanting more.

The more Harry thought about it, he was happy that he was to stay with Sirius. His godfather on the other hand was nervous. Sirius had done some crappy things during his time but banging his godson had to top the list. If James or Lily had been alive, they would have skinned him alive and made a padfoot rug. Sirius loves Harry there is no doubt about that. The guilt that comes with being in love with him though is brutal. Maybe all of those years in Azkaban had messed up his mind , maybe he was just a horrible person , he did not know.

They were alone in the kitchen , the silence was dragging on. Oh, fuck it Sirius thought as he jumped Harry. There heated kiss of course lead them to the bedroom. When all was said and done , both men were very happy and sleepy. Before they fell asleep that night Sirius turned to Harry and said

"Welcome home".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day while enjoying tea and toast, a loud whoosh from the fireplace announced Dumbledore's arrival. The normally calm old wizard looked a bit in a panic.

__

"Sirius, Harry I have some troubling news. Harry my boy your parents are alive. They were trapped in the middle as we call it. You see the middle is the wizardly version of the time between life and death. When a powerful witch or wizard dies, there is always a chance that they will be stuck in the middle. Sadly, we cannot tell if they are. Sometimes they stay there forever and other times they find their way out. We believe that when the dark lord came back in your fourth year the magic brought them back. I really don't have time to full explain right now."  


Harry sat in his chair shocked. His parents are alive. Just the thought was overwhelming, he could not imagine seeing them. Sirius was having his own inner turmoil. His best friend was alive. After all of these years. Tears leaked from his eyes. Harry broke the silence.

__

"Head master please don't think I'm being rude, but are you sure this isn't a trick or trap?"

The head master chuckled at the thought. He had taught Harry well and he was proud that the young man had already thought of that possibility. The head master sat down across from the men.

__

"We have done everything to make sure this is the real James and Lily potter, without a doubt it is. They are with Poppy right now being checked over but I will be bringing them here tomorrow. We cannot risk going public with this information and so they will be hiding here with you both until we can set up another living arrangement"  


Sirius smiled at the head master and said_ "Of course I don't mind. I am so happy. Thank you for coming to tell us. To be honest I wouldn't believe this if you had sent an owl. Harry and I will set up a room for them. Is there anything else we need to know? And also can we tell Remus?"  
_

Dumbledore had a kind smile on his face, his eyes twinkling. _"For now that is all you need to know, and of course tell Remus, I'm sure he will also be over joyed. I had hoped he would be here for me to tell him myself. For now though I must be going, with the new situation I have many things to prepare. Good bye boys"  
_

With that, the head master walked to the fireplace and took his leave. Sirius turned to Harry. The boy had not said much and looked shocked.

__

"Harry, love are you okay?" Sirius ran a hand tenderly through the boy's messy black hair.

Harry stood up and began to pace in the kitchen. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"_It's not like I'm not happy there back, it's just I don't know how to feel about this. My parents have been gone my whole life. All I wanted was my mum and dad. The Dursleys beat me and treated me worse than any house elf. Hell my uncle tried to sell my virginity so he could have a sports car. It's just that, what if they don't like me. Or what if I disappoint them? There is just so much that could go wrong. My life never goes right. Something bad always has to happen it seems. Oh and let's not forget your my boyfriend Sirius. How do we go about that?_"

At this point Harry was out of breath and shaking violently. Sirius stood up and held the stressed out teenager. Placing his hands on the side of Harry's face, he planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

__

"Listen love, this is going to get weird and we all have to get used to these many changes. Maybe your parents' coming back is the world's way of making up for all the bad things that have happened to you. There is no way your parents will be disappointed in you. They loved you with everything they had. No matter what your still their baby and they will ALWAYS love you. As for you and I, well I think its best that we stick to our plan and not say anything until you are legal. Your birthday is coming up soon anyways. We will worry about everyone's reactions later. There is so much going on right now that our relationship will be the least of everyone's worries"

__

Harry gave Sirius a hug and thanked him. He needed to hear those words of encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night both Sirius and Harry had to take a sleeping potion. The excitement and fear of seeing lily and James was over whelming both men. Waking up at 6 am both Sirius and Harry went to working cleaning and getting the spare bedroom ready for their new guests. Around nine they had finished and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Midway through pancakes Harry got up to pour himself more coffee. Sirius crept up behind his boyfriend and slid his hands slowly down the boy's pjs. Placing kisses on Harry´s neck.

_ "You know love our time together like this will be limited again. How about one last quickie on the kitchen counter?"_

With mischievous eyes, Harry turned around and kissed his boyfriend, jumping up on the counter and wrapping his legs around his lover.

Clothing flew off both men until they only had their boxers on. Just as Sirius was running his tongue down Harry ´s neck James and Lily Potter flooed into the house. Both men were a bit busy now and did not hear a thing. James and Lily were without the head master because he had an emergency meeting.

Lily screaming made the men jump apart. Dumbledore had given them a photo of the men so they would recognize them. No photo could have prepared them though for what they saw. Harry was bent over the counter and Sirius was behind him, in him. Hearing the scream, they looked over at the source of noise. If James was not so angry, he might have laughed at the deer in the headlights look he was receiving. Harry blushed a dark red and Sirius looked like he was going to faint and or vomit. The men jumped apart and each had a tea towel hiding there naughty bits. Lily was blushing as badly as her son was.

_"Umm meet us in the living room in five minutes; it seems we have far more to talk about than I thought"_

And with that she dragged a pissed off James out of the room.

_  
"So that went way worse than I thought it was going to go"_ said Harry

Sirius just nodded and both men began to get dressed. After taking a deep breath, they walked into the living room and sat down beside each other on the sofa. Seconds ticked by slowly. Lily was the first one to speak.

_  
"Okay the headmaster told me that he explained everything to you. I was going to ask how you both are doing but it seems you're doing very well"_

Sirius could not help it and he began to laugh. Soon enough everyone except James was laughing. James let out a cough to stop the laughing. All eyes turned to him.

_" Sirius care to tell me why you were banging my fucking kid. "_

The room stayed silent and Sirius finally spoke up.__

"Because I love him, because he loves me, because Harry isn't a normal teenager. He has been though more in his 16 years of life than anyone I know. Because he is, smart and kind like his mother, brave, and loyal like his father. I am with Harry for all of those reasons and about a thousand others. I love him and when he becomes legal I plan to marry him"

Everyone was shocked. Harry and lily both had tears in their eyes. Harry held his boyfriends hand and sweetly kissed him

_" I love you too Sirius and I would be honored to spend my life with you"  
_

. James had finally calmed down enough to realize that he does not have to like the relationship but he has no right to stop love.

_ "I'm not happy about it but I can't stop true love. It's going to take a fair bit of time to get used to this and I can honestly say I wish I had found out in a different way but you have my blessing"_

Lily stood up and pulled Harry into a hug._ "I have dreamt of the moment I would be able to hold you in my arms again baby. I love you so much darling. You are my world and I swear to god your father and I will make up for lost time. We love you son and we are too blessed to have you back"_

There was not one dry eye in the room. James had joined in on the hug. He turned to Sirius.

_"I'm not going to kill you padfoot, come and give me a damn hug man"_

Sirius and James embraced

_"Where is Remus? I wanna see him too"_

"Hang on a minute prongs I will give him a call"

Sirius left the room and went into the kitchen to use the Wizard 1000 phone. The type of phone he was using was similar to the type of phones muggles use but they never drop calls and the sound quality is much better. Remus said he would be there within five minutes and so Sirius started making tea and prepping some lunch for everyone to enjoy. Lily came into the kitchen and soon they had a large pile of sandwiches and tea. Remus came in from the fireplace and run up to James. Giving his childhood friend a hug, he smiled. Everything was finally working out the way it should be. The group spend hours talking and joking. James and lily were flabbergasted that Harry had fought the dark lord , killed a basilisk , saved Sirius and buck beak , survived fighting the dark lord (again) and once more in his fifth year. Their son had done things beyond his years and survived the odds. It was midnight before everyone finally went to bed. Remus slept in the guest room and everyone went their own way. Sirius and Harry cuddled under there blanket and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next month went by quickly and a routine of sorts began. Lily made the meals with the help of Sirius. James and Harry would clean up after. Their days were spent playing, laughing and telling stories. Everything was normal until Harry started throwing up every morning. For the first week they all thought he had the flu but by the time the third week rolled around Sirius became very worried of his lover's health.

_"Harry please let us call Poppy, you're sick and need to be seen. This can't go on any longer. All you do is vomit all day and you barely eat anymore"_

Lily and James nodded in agreement. In the time they had spent with their son they realised that he is stubborn to say the least. Harry sighed in annoyance. His parents and Sirius had been nagging him for days now. Harry hated going to the doctor. He had been in the hospital wing far too often in his 6 years at Hogwarts.

_" If I agree to this will all of you stop bothering me?"_

Lily, James and Sirius nodded happily

_"God damnit ok fine, call her if you must but remember she has to agree to come here. Head master still has the whole world believing I have dragon poxs and that's why I'm not in school this year"_

Not wanting Harry to change his mind Sirius hurried over and asked Poppy to come over. Within ten minutes the Nurse was at the house. Lily and James had to hide upstairs during the visit, and were eager to find out what is wrong with Harry.

_" come this way, I don't have all day hon"  
_

The grey haired nurse rushed Harry to lay down on the couch." Harry dear please tell me what's wrong and do not skip any details"

Looking at the nurse Harry said "umm well I have been throwing up every day for three weeks, I haven't really been eating and after I vomit I feel much better"

Poppy takes out her wand and begins to scan Harry's body." Harry are you sexually active?"

Harry nods with a blush.

"Is your sexual partner a man?"

Once again Harry nods this time blushing a very rich color of scarlet

"Ah just what I thought. Harry your pregnant about 9 weeks by the look of things"

Harry's heart stopped for a moment. Pregnant? Oh god I can't be pregnant, he thought to himself. Sirius sat in the corner, his eyes wide as a dinner plate. Poppy gathered her things

_"Sirius as Harry's guardian I trust you two have many things to discuss. Harry I will be back every four weeks to check in on you and the baby if you choose to keep it. If you do not want the child, please let me know ahead of time. Its wizarding law that I cannot terminate the pregnancy past eleven weeks. Call me if you have any questions. Good bye"  
_

Harry just nodded during her entire speech. He was beyond surprised as was his lover. Lily and James came down stairs.

_"Hey what's wrong? Is everything okay? Harry is going to be fine right?"_

Sirius looked up at the worried parents.

"He is not dying" his words trialing off before the news could be revealed.

_"Well than what the hell is wrong?"_ demanded James with worry in his voice. Harry was the first to speak. _"I'm….I'm… mum, dad I'm pregnant"_

The only sound that could be heard was James fainting with a loud thud on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"You're pregnant? What the fuck Sirius you're a grown man, you know better than this"_

Lily yelled at Sirius. Harry sat on the sofa and watched in a shocked interest.

_"Lily you know that male pregnancy is rare, I didn't think this would happen"_

Sirius was pacing in the room and running his hands through his hair. A groan alerted there attention to James. James sat up slowly rubbing his head

_  
"Lily please tell me I misheard Harry or that this is just a joke"_

Lily shook her head no and walked over to her husband, kneeling down by his side. While kneeing down by his side she made up her mind that they would be there for Harry and Sirius. _"James this is really happening. We need to be here for Harry and help him"_

Harry was happy no one was screaming at him and even happier no one was abandoning him in his time of need.

Later that day Remus came over and all the adults sent Harry up to his room to rest, some things never change. Remus was outraged with the news. He had found out about the relationship, the baby and Harry planning to keep it.

_ "Do you not care that he who must not be named will try to use this to his advantage if he finds out? Sirius you just painted a bigger target on his back. Not to mention the baby's life is in risk now"_

Sirius looked at his friend. The full moon was coming in two days and Remus was getting nasty.

_"I never wanted to hurt him Rem, I love him. This baby wasn't planned and I'm just as worried as you are. If anything happens to Harry or our baby because of my careless actions, I will never forgive myself"_

The months went by slowly. The war growing closer and Harry's baby growing stronger. Harry was in his 6th month of pregnancy and reading baby names with Sirius.

_"I don't want something totally boring Harry and I don't wanna name him after anyone in my family"_

Rubbing his hand on his swollen belly Harry rolled over and kissed his lover. In the past months, Sirius had been granted his freedom when Remus hunted down worm tail for him. Harry had turned seventeen, meaning there relationship was now legal and Lily and James had been helping prepare the baby nursery.

When the 8th month of pregnancy had rolled around Snape and Dumbledore came into the house. Lily and James had to no time to hide. Snape had tears in his eyes. "Lily…your alive" The two old friends hugged and James even stopped himself from making a greasy comment. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I have news. Severus and I have killed the dark lord, for the last time. We are safe and we are free". James was shocked.

"How did you do that?"

The head master smiled. "That my dear boy is a very long story and I will explain later tonight"

All over the wizarding world celebrations were had. Dumbledore and Severus had been working to take down the dark lord for many years. This is why Severus pretended to be a death eater and this is why Dumbledore faked his own death a fews months ago. Harry was finally free to live his life without fear.

****

FIVE YEARS LATER

The two proud fathers sat in the garden of their bright white house. Everything in their life was bright and full of life. Analynn was running around the garden playing tag with padfoot and Harry was sitting under the tree relaxing. The sun was shining warmly down on them all. Harry's swollen belly warming in the sun. Any day now, he thinks to himself. His birth was stressful last time. Not because of the pain or anything. No, it was stressful because Sirius was in a panic.

_"Harry what if it has like twelve toes or something or what it she hates me? I'm not ready for this I'm gonna be a shitty dad"_

Harry had pushed the baby out while Sirius was panicking. Poppy sat Sirius down and handed him the baby. Right away, he calmed. Sirius was a naturally amazing father. None of Harry's friends wanted anything to do with him after the baby was born. They saw it as morally wrong. Besides they all thought that the boy who lived should be something more than a parent. Remus was made godfather of the little girl, James and lily were beyond excited to be grandparents. Even Severus could not resist the baby girl's charm. Uncle Sev as she calls him now comes over once a week and has tea with lily. After tea time they all play in the yard. Childhood grudges were gone.

Harry was shook out of his daydreaming, as a hard tug in his belly was felt. __

The dog ran over to his lover and turned back into his human form.

"The baby is coming Sirius"

With an _" I'M GONNA BE A DADDY….again"_ Sirius picked up Analynn and tossed her in the air with joy. Harry stood up with the help of his husband. His life was perfect.


End file.
